Shattered
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Toshiro is a bad boy. He is hard to get and is hard to get along with. One day, there is a new kid in town and Toshiro gets to be her new guide. She falls for him. Toshiro gets kidnapped and thing change. Will Momo be able to make him feel better?
1. Memory

Shattered

Chapter One: Memory

FLASHBACK

_He sat on the bank of a beach, in the soft tan sand and under the warm rays of the sun in the middle of a sunset. His knees were drawn to his chest and his forehead rested on his knees. His arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he continued to sob. He was so young and so alone. The waves crashed at his feet, sending cold chills up his spine. He lifted his head and rubbed his green-ish blue eye. _

_"Why am I always alone? What did I do wrong to make God and everyone else hate me?" He thought. He stopped rubbing his eye and he looked at the water, color-coated in the beautiful colors of the sunset. He sighed and tried to stand up, but his knee backfired and he flinched. He couldn't stand up after what those bullies did to him. They've been so harsh to him since his parents died. They saw a way to his shattered heart and took it as an advantage._

_"Yo, daijoubu?" Someone unfamiliar said. The boy froze. That question...was that asked to him? The boy slowly turned his head and looked at another boy, about the same age as him. He had grey-ish eyes and spikey orange hair. He wore a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and grey pants on. He had one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other holding the blue jacket over his shoulder. His eyebrows were furrowed a little in concern. The boy didn't recognize him. He must be new._

_"W-Who are you?" The boy said, in the most innocent yet frightened voice. The stranger reached forward and put his hand ontop of the boy's head, softly tangling his thin fingers in the boys' spikey white hair._

_"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm new here." Ichigo said, with a polite smile on his face. The boy stared at him before slapping his hand away from his head._

_"What do you want?" He said, in a more tense tone. "Are you here to beat me up?" He asked, looking angry. Ichigo looked confused._

_"Beat you up? Now why would I do that? You didn't do anything wrong." Ichigo said. The boy's eyes widened. "Besides, I just met you." Ichigo said. Then suddenly, he got a little tense. "And what did you mean by 'beat me up'?" He said. The boy stared at him before wrapping his arms around his knees, drawing them back to his chest, and resting his chin on his knees. He stared into the sunset._

_"Ever since my parents died 2 years ago, people started looking down on me." He said. He didn't know why he was telling him. "Some kids at my school saw my broken heart and took advantage at it. That's when they got the pleasure of beating me up everyday. No one stopped them. No one helped me. I was alone and defenseless...and I still am." He said. Ichigo bent down and sat down next to him._

_"Well, you don't need to worry anymore." Ichigo said. The boy looked at him, his eyes halfway shut. "I'm here. I'll protect you. When I'm around, I won't let ANYONE lay a finger on you without your permission, okay?" He said. The boy stared at him before closing his eyes and nodded. He didn't feel like argueing. "So, tell me something." He said. The boy opened his eyes. "What's your name?" He questioned. The boy raised his head and looked into the sunset._

_"My name...is Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro said. Ichigo stood._

_"Nice to meet you, Toshiro. Do you have a place to stay?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro shook his head no. Ichigo stared at the injured boy. He looked so exhausted and weak. Ichigo knew he needed help. He needed some shelter and food. He needed...a place to call home._

_Ichigo extended his hand to Toshiro, who looked at his hand before looking at Ichigo's eyes with curiousity lurking in his green-ish blue ones._

_"You can come to my house, Toshiro." Ichigo said. Toshiro stared at him._

_"No, thanks." He said, looking away._

_"Why not?" Ichigo questioned._

_"Because. I don't accept invitations from strangers, Kurosaki." Toshiro said and went to stand. His knee gave out again and collapsed on his side._

_"Toshiro!" Ichigo said, dropping his jacket and running to Toshiro. "Daijoubu?" He asked, panic in his voice. Toshiro's eyes were tightly closed. Ichigo gasped. That's when he saw EVERYTHING. He saw the scraps, scars, and bruises on Toshiro's creamy skin. There were so many, Ichigo could barely see his skin. Ichigo stared at his scars before looking at Toshiro._

_"I-I'm fine." Toshiro stammered._

_"No, you're not, Hitsugaya-kun. You're coming to my house, whether you like it or not. You need some shelter and some medical attention. And I've got that. So, you're coming with me. Got it?" Ichigo said, sounding protective. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo, who was determined. Toshiro opened his mouth to say something._

_"...Hai, Kurosaki." He said. Ichigo smiled a little. He grabbed his jacket and puts in on._

_"Now, I'm gonna have to carry you because of your need, alright? Try not to squirm around." Ichigo said. Toshiro slowly nods. Ichigo puts one arm under Toshiro's knees and Toshiro flinched. "Easy. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Ichigo said. Toshiro bit his lower lip. Ichigo put his other arm around Toshiro back and pulled Toshiro up to his chest. He was so light. Toshiro rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and weakly wrapped a arm around his neck. Ichigo turned around and headed home. It started to sprinkle out once he reached his doorstep. He saw his mother in the window, doing the dishes. Ichigo stopped in his trackes and watched his mom, hoping she would notice him. It started to softly pour when his mom finally looked up. She had a gentle smile on her face that turned to horror as she saw the limp body in Ichigo's arms. She quickly wipped her hands off and ran to the door and opened it._

_"What happened?" She said. Ichigo looked down at his unconcious friend._

_"I was walking home when I saw him at the shore of the beach. He was beaten up by some kids at the school. He said that they have been doing it for 2 years. They beat him up everyday and no one helped him or stopped them. He's...hurt, mom. He needs help." Ichigo looked up at his mother, who walked over to him and put her hand on Toshiro's cheek._

_"He's got a fever. A high one." She said. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he quickly looked down at Toshiro. "Bring him inside, hurry. We'll take care of him." She said and went to the door. Ichigo stayed put._

_"And mom?" He said. His mom stopped and turned around._

_"Hai?" She said. Ichigo looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed in sadness._

_"He doesn't have a home." He said. His mom stared at him, shocked. She then smiled._

_"Well, now he does." She said and gestured for him to come in. Ichigo smiled and walked into the warm house. Karin ran up to him._

_"Ichigo!" She said and stopped infront him. "Who's he?" She said._

_"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo said. Karin gasped at the sight of Toshiro's injuries._

_"What happened to him?" She said. His father joined the side of Karin._

_"He's in pretty bad shape. What happened?" His father said._

_"Toshiro told me he's been beat up everyday for the past 2 years. I found him on the shore of the beach down the road from walking home from school." Ichigo explained._

_"Oh my! I'm so sorry he had to go through that." Karin said and gently stroked Toshiro's cheek._

_"Mom said that she will take care of him." He said._

_"Yay! But, doesn't he have a home?" Karin said. Ichigo sadly shook his head no._

_"Well, this is his home now. Honey! Get the First-Aid Kit!" His father said._

_"Hai!" His mom said. There was a knock on the door. Karin ran to the door and opened it. Ichigo turned around._

_"Oh! Big brooootthhheerr! It's your friends!" Karin said. _

_"Orihime? Rukia? What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo said. Karin invited them inside._

_"We're here for Karin's sleepover." Orihime said and smiled. Ichigo blushed. He's had a crush on her since he first laid eyes on her._

_"Who's this? I saw him at school today?" Rukia said, putting her bags on the ground. _

_"This is Toshiro." Ichigo said._

_"Oh, I heard about him!" Orihime said and walked over to him. "Poor guy. They've been so harsh to him." She pouted._

_"You don't hate him?" Karin said._

_"Of course not! He's so innocent." Orihime said._

_"I don't hate him. I don't even know him." Rukia said._

_"Well, he told me he doesn't have a home. So, now he's living with us." Ichigo said. Orihime smiled._

_"That's so sweet of you, Ichigo!" She said. Ichigo blushed._

_"Aww! Ichigo's blushing! Kawaiiiii!" Karin cheered._

_"Would you shut up?" Ichigo yelled. Karin giggled and skipped off. Toshiro groaned. Ichigo looked down at him. Rukia and Orihime bent over and also looked at him. His eyes opened._

_"Wh...Where am I?" He said._

_"You're home." Orihime said. Toshiro lifted his head and looked around._

_"Home?" He said._

_"Well, this is my house. My mom said that she will take care of you." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at him. "Welcome to your new home." He said. Toshiro smiled a little. "Oh, these are my friends." He said. Toshiro looked at the 2 girls._

_"My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said and bowed. "Nice to meet you." She said. Toshiro slowly bowed his head at her._

_"I'm Orihime Inoue. Pleased to meet you, Toshiro." Orihime said, politely. _

END OF FLASH BACK

Toshiro opened his eyes after he recalled that memory. It's been 6 years since he's been living with Ichigo and Karin. And today is his 15th birthday. Toshiro rubbed his eye and sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Toshiro said. The door opened and Ichigo came in.

"Yo." Ichigo greeted him. "Ready for your first day of being a freshman?" Ichigo said. Toshiro smiled a little and nodded.

"Good. Now get up. We're gonna be late. Don't be stubborn this morning." Ichigo said.

"I can be stubborn if I wanna." Toshiro teased and laid back down. Ichigo went into chubby-mode.

"WOULD YOU GET THE HELL UP! THIS IS NOT THE TIME OF GAME, HITSUGAYAAA! NOW GET UP!" Ichigo yelled, waving a fist in the air. Toshiro smiled and throws a pillow at Ichigo, hitting him square in the face. Toshiro froze. He's so dead. As the pillow slid down Ichigo's face, Toshiro jumped and panicked a little. Ichigo had a look that said: "You're-gonna-be-squashed-into-a-box-and-shipped-to-hell". Toshiro nervously laughed and held up his hands.

"Gomenesai, Ichigo." He said.

"You...are..so.." Ichigo slowly made his way over to Toshiro, who kept on panicking. "DEAD!" Ichig jumped on the bed, wraping his hand around Toshiro's neck and rubbing Toshiro's head in a noogie.

"Stop! That hurts! Knock it off!" Toshiro said, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THESE APPLES, YOU LITTLE PUNK?" Ichigo said.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! Stop it!" Toshiro begged.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled. Ichigo stopped and looked at Toshiro's bedroom doorway. Karin stood there, hands on her hips.

"Stop hurting him! Today is his birthday! Knock it off!" Karin said. Ichigo looked down at Toshiro, whose hair was messed up and he didn't look happy. Ichigo nervously laughed. TOSHIRO IS SO GONNA KILL HIM!

"Gomenesai, Toshiro." He said. Toshiro growled, grabbed Ichigo's arm, and bit him as hard as he could. Ichigo cried out and tried everyway possible to get away from Toshiro.

"That's what you get, Strawberry." Karin said. Ichigo glares at her [in chubby mode].

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME TTHHAATT?" He yelled. Karin stuck our her tongue at him and ran off. "Why I outta!" Ichigo went to go after her but then realized...he can't move. Toshiro was still biting him. Ichigo wriggled his arm as hard as he could. There was a thud and that's when Ichigo stopped. He looked at his arm, which had teethmarks in his skin. He growled in irritation.

"...Ow..." Toshiro said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said and looked to his right. Toshiro was on the ground. Ichigo exclaimed. He must of accidentally flung him.

"Oh my God! Gomenesai!" Ichigo said.

"It's alright, baka." Toshiro said. Ichigo held up a fist and Toshiro stood up. "Now get out of my room so I could get dressed." He said, pushing him out of his room.

"But, wait. I was just-" The door slammed in Ichigo's face before he could finish his sentece. He glared at the door. "That was rude." He said. Toshiro was half-way naked [in his boxer] when Ichigo opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Toshiro yelled, throwing pillows and anything else he could get his hands on, at Ichigo, who covered his face.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were done!" Ichigo cried.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS DONE!" Toshiro threw a book at his head. Bullseye.

"OW!" Ichigo grimanced.

"GET THE HELL OUT! PERVERT!" Toshiro said. Ichigo closed the door and leaned against it. Toshiro walked toward the door and locked it, also leaned against it. They both smiled and walked off.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAHAHAHA! isn't the ending HILARIOUS? probably. I: lemme know what you think. Maybe i'll continue if you like this story *grins evily* who knows though...REVIEW...uhm...please?


	2. The New Girl

Shattered

Chapter 2: The New Girl

Momo put her hair up in a perfect bun and tied a piece of string around it. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good for her first day at a new school. She wore a tan skirt with a grey short-sleeve shirt that had the insignia of the 10th Division from Bleach [she's a HUGE fan of Toshiro Hitsugaya] on the back. She wondered if she was missing something. She grabbed 2 pairs of shoes; knee-high white converses or blue flip-flops. She looked between the both. She didn't know which one to choose.

"Momo! Get down here! You're gonna miss the bus!" Her grandma called from downstairs.

"Coming, obaa-san!" Momo called and threw her blue flip-flops to the side and running downstairs.

"Ready?" Her grandma said.

"Hai." Momo said, sitting down and zipping up her converses.

"Wow, Hinamori. You look good." Her little brother said. Momo blushed slightly and smiled radiently.

"Arigato." She said.

"Here's your bookbag with your school supplies and here comes your bus. Good luck." Her grandma said. Momo nods and headed for the door. For some reason, she was excited to be the new kid at Osaka. She's never been in Japan before, even though it's her heritage. And, she heard that she has a hot guy as a guide. She hoped he wasn't gay [even though it'd be cool for a yaoi sometimes].

Momo walked out of her house and inhaled the fresh, warm summer air. She loved this season. She walked to the sidewalk and waited for the bus. As she waited, she couldn't help but think what kind of school she is going to walk into. She shivered with delight. Oh, how she LOVED mysteries.

The bus rounded a corner at her left and started heading her way. She braced herself. It stopped infront of her, the STOP signs on the sides came forward, and then the doors opened. Momo walked onto the bus and then all eyes were on her. She blushed and the door closed. She scanned the rows for a possible seat as the bus gently jerked forward and continued to ride down the street. She finally found a seat. But only one person was sitting there. He had orange-spikey hair with brownish eyes. His headphones were around his neck and he stared out of the window. She gulped. He's pretty cute, she thought. She walked down the aisle and stopped at the seat. He didn't notice her standing there.

"Excuse me?" She said, politely. He didn't hear her either. His music is too loud. "Um, pardon me, sir?" She said again. When he looked up at her, she recognized him. "Hey, wait a minute." She said. He stared at her, with a confused look on his face. "Aren't you Ichigo Kurosaki? From Bleach?" She said.

"Yyeeaahh." He said, slowly. "Wait, how did you know?" He questioned.

"I'm a fan of Bleach. Um, Hinamori Momo." She held out her hand for a handshake. He took her hand and shook it. "Is this seat taken?" She said.

"Nah. You can sit here." He said, politely. She smiled and sat down next to him. The hole bus ride to the school, as they talked about was Bleach and other favorite TV shows. They immediatly became friends. The bus unloaded and they walked off of the bus, side by sde, and talking about a show about paranormal and ghosts.

"I mean, have you seen that episode?" Momo said.

"No I haven't. Remind me again?" He said.

"Okay, Zak, Nick, and Aaron were investigating a mine or something, I can't remember what episode exactly, but Zak gets grabbed in the ass by a ghost." Momo explained.

"Nani? Are you joking!" He said. She laughs.

"No joke. He flipped out. Well, sort of." She said.

"I've only seen one episode of Ghost Adventures. Now I'm totally into it!" Ichigo said, smiling. Momo laughs. Then Ichigo's world stopped. That's when he saw her. His crush, his lover...Orihime Inoue. She wore a plaid skirt with a white, button-up shirt that was short-sleeved. Her under-shirt was green, a color that made her grey eyes pop out. Speaking of her eyes, they were gently outlined in black eyeliner and mascara. Her blue flower hair-clips shined from the sun beating down on her orange hair. Ichigo sighed, gracefully. Momo looked at him, then at Orihime, then back to Ichigo.

"Ah, I see." She put her hands on her hips. Ichigo looked at her. "You're inlove with her. Aren't you?" She smiled devilishly. Ichigo panicked.

"Ha! I knew it! I can see it in your eyes!" She said. Ichigo covered his ears.

"La la la la la la la la! I can't hear youuuu!" He said. Orihime looked their way and smiled radiently once she made eye contact with Ichigo. She walked over to him.

"Hello, Ichigo." She said politely. Ichigo blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi, Orihime." He said. She smiled.

"...I'll...just, uh...go get my, uh...schedule! Yeah, that's it! My schedule. So I'm just gotta...yeah, bye." Momo said and quickly left the two 'lovers'. She looked at the school map and found her way to the Principal's Office to recieve her schedule. She opened the door.

"Excuse me? I'm Hinamori Momo and I need my schedule." She said. The principal looked up at her.

"Oh, come in, come in. Take a seat. You're guide will be here any minute." She said. Momo walked in and sat down. The principal grabbed Momo's schedule and handed it to her. "Here's your schedule." She said.

"Oh, arigato." Momo said and took it. The principal nodded. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." The principal said. The door opened and someone stepped in. Momo was too busy scanning her schedule to even notice there was another person in the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Ichigo made me loose the bus." He said. Momo paused.

"_How does he know Ichigo?_" She thought before slowly turning around. She looked up into greenish-blue eyes. He was beautiful. His hair was pure white that was spiked. He wore white skinnyjeans with blue wrinkles on it and suspenders handing down the sides of his legs. He had a Element t-shirt on with a blue and grey checkered jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She stared at him with wide eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. And time stopped when he looked straight at her.

"Hinamori Momo, meet your guide, Toshiro Hitsugaya." The principal said. Momo couldn't believe her eyes. THE Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing IN FRONT of her. Her idol from Bleach was standing IN FRONT of her and looking right at her. She then started to think that Bleach WAS real after all.

"Hi." Toshiro said. Momo snapped out of it.

"H-Hello." She said. He moved aside, gesturing to the door.

"Shall we get started?" He said.

"H-Hai." She said and grabbed her stuff.

"If you need anything, lemme know." The principal said. Momo nods and Toshiro and her left the office and headed down the hall.

"We have the exact same schedule. So you can just follow me around for a fews days until you get the hang of it. M'k?" He said. Momo nods, avoiding to look at him because she's afraid she'll do or say something stupid.

"Yo, Toshiro!" Someone said. Momo looked up to see Ichigo waving his hand over his head, as a signal to get Toshiro's attention.

"Yo!" Toshiro greeted back and they walked over to him.

"So, you're her guide, eh?" Ichigo said.

"Hai." Toshiro said. Ichigo wrapped his arm around his best friends' shoulders.

"You don't really need to worry about Toshiro, here. He's not that bad of a kid." Ichigo said. Toshiro gave him a glare. "But he's the bad boy of the school. Get in his way or in his face, he'll rip you apart." Ichigo said. Momo had a frightened look on her face.

"Ichigo." Toshiro warned.

"Nani?" Ichigo said. Toshiro lifted his hand and bonked Ichigo on the top of his head, as hard as he could. Ichigo takes his arm away and rubs his head, exclaiming in pain.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Urusai! Way to scare the new kid!" Toshiro yelled. Ichigo straightened up, still rubbing his head.

"Gomenesai." Ichigo said. Toshiro sighed.

"Now then, let's go to first period." He said. Momo giggled at Ichigo before nodding at Toshiro. They walked down the hallway, heading for History. Momo looked up at her guide.

"Toshiro?" She said. He looked at her. "...Can we...be friends?" She asked, innocently. He scanned her face before smiling a little. Her heart reaced. He looked ahead.

"Sure, why not." He said. Momo smiled, glad to have a hot guy as a friend [maybe not as a friend in the future, wink wink]. She looked ahead, having a delightful emotion that made her want to skip down the hall. But she wanted to keep her cool. So she simply just kept smiling. She looked up at her crush and blushed a little when he slanted his gaze and looked at her.

It was rare for Toshiro to let someone easily become his friend. Letting someone in wasn't normal for him. But he thinks he'll be able to handle it. After a touch childhood with his parents "dying", he thinks he should make as much friends as possible.

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE: I bet you are wondering why I put dying in quotation marks I: ... it gives you a little hint. But here's a SLIGHT SPOILER...his parents did die but live in Toshiro! IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAANN, review plz! If you don't, review anyway, i'll tell you what i mean [maybe...possibly...who knows]. Arigato!


	3. Signs

Shattered

Chapter 3: Signs

Toshiro sighed against his pillow. It's a saturday moring. He's awake...but not really happy about it. It's freaking 4:31 in the morning gor God's sake! Stupid neighbords. They never learn on how to keep their stupid mouths shut. Toshiro got out of bed and rubbed his eye. He can never get a good nights sleep with them around.

"YOU NEED TO GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY ASS AND START WORKING AROUND HERE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF DOING EVERYTHING!" A female yelled. Toshiro groaned and rolled his eyes. There was a knock on the door. Toshiro paused and looked up. Why would someone want to visit him? He sighed and headed for the door. When he opened it, no one was there. He looked down and saw a tan box with a red ribbon on the top. He bent down and picked it up. He looked at the card.

Dear Toshiro Hitsugaya,

Somethings in the world never change, am I right? You never changed either. I guess that's just the way life goes. But, here's one thing I think I should share with you. Meet me at the cafe down the street, A Midnight's Dawn, Monday after school. We have a lot of things to discuss. Oh, and one more thing...come alone. I do not want you to be followed. For thie meet is very private. Harm will be done to people who follow you, innocent or guilty, I do not care. It is for your ears and your ears ONLY. Get it? Monday, after school, at A Midnight's Dawn. See you then.

Signed,

Unknown

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell does this mean? He looked up but no one was near his house. He went back inside and closed the door behind him. He sat down and open the box. It was a photo. Another letter was in the box also.

Toshiro, this is a hint of what my identity is. I mean no harm to you, though. I'm called Black Rider because I'm only exposed in the night. But, I've decided to show up in the morning in a different disquise. I don't want anyone to know my real identity. But anyways, this is a photo of what I look like when I am Black Rider. Don't worry, I know exactly what you look like. It'd be easy to find you, due to your hair and your eyes [how does that happen?]. See you later, my old friend.

Toshiro read the note over and over again before looking at the picture. A man stood there, in the shadows, wearing a long black cap with the hood over his head. He had a sword at the side of his hip and you could see his eyes glowing in the dark, looking straight at the camera. His eyes were blood red. Why do those eyes seem familiar?

The weekend has passed and Toshiro has kept an open eye to his surroundings. It's monday and he is cauciously walking down the sidewalk, heading home. He plans on dropping his stuff off at his house before heading to the cafe. He got to his doorstep and grabbed his key. He paused when he felt like someone was standing behind him. He didn't dare move to turn around, so he acted like it never happened. He found his house key and put it in the lock. He opened the door and walked in. He put the keys down on a desk. He jumped when a hand came over his mouth. He froze. There was someone there. Lips drew to his ear.

"It's been a long time...son." A male voice 's eyes widened and fear crept in him. He slowly turned his head. He looked into blood red eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm known as Black Rider, but you can just call me..." The man put his hood down and Toshiro froze with fear. "But you can call me dad." He said. It was his father. Hid ABUSIVE father is alive! Toshiro managed to move the hand away from his mouth.

"W-What do you want from me?" He said, voice shaking.

"I want your life." He said and smiled. Toshiro went to escape but his father held him firmly. "You're not going anywhere, you little rascal. You're mine this time." He said.

In Ichigo's POV [Random, I know]

I walked down the street, heading to Toshiro's house. I was listening to my music. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. A man stood infront of me, or rather infront of Toshiro's house. He wore a long, flowing, black cape with the hood down .The man turned and looked straight at me, blood red eyes stared at mine. I noticed a body in his arms. I looked down and saw an unconcious Toshiro in his arms.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is none of your concern. But I'm known as Black Rider." The man said.

"Black Rider? B-But you're an assassin! What do you want with Toshiro?" I yelled.

"Toshiro, here, is my son." The man said. My eyes widened in shock. "And I'm not lying to you. Tell anyone about you seeing me, I will kill him." The man warned.

"What are you going to do with him?" I said. The man smiled.

"So many things that he is afraid of. Many of them, I won't do but a lot of them I will do. That's all I will tell you." The man said and suddenly dissapeared.

"Wait!" I yelled, holding a hand out. But the man was gone. And so was Toshiro. I became worried. Toshiro's father came to kill Toshiro once and for all. But what can I do? Should I tell my friends? I furrowed my eyebrows in determination. I grabbed my phone and dialed Gin Ichimaru's number.

_"Hello?" _Gin said on the other side.

"Gin, are you busy?" I asked.

_"Not really. Just hangin' with Ran-san. Why?"_ Gin said.

"Mind if I come over? And that's not a question. I have some bad news." I asked.

"You actually saw him?" Rangiku said. I nodded.

"Oh my God." She said, covering her mouth. "No one has EVER seen him face to face, or even made contact with him." She said.

"I'm the first." I said.

"So, what happened?" Gin asked.

"I was walking to Toshiro's house, listening to my music. When a Black Rider came out of nowhere. He had Toshiro in his arms, he was knocked out. Black Rider told that he was gonna do bad things to Toshiro." I said.

"That's basically homicide." Rangiku said.

"Exactly." I said.

"So, lemme get dis straight...Black Rider wants to kill 'Shiro? Why?" Gin said. I shrugged.

"All I know is that Black Rider is Toshiro's father." I said.

"Father?" Gin said, confused.

"I thought Toshiro's parents died?" Rangiku said. I shook my head no.

"Apparently not. His dad is alive and bent on revenge, I think. Either way, he wants Toshiro dead and gone." I said.

"So...wha' are we gonna do?" Gin said.

"I say...we bring a big team together, hunt Black Rider down and recieve our friend." Rangiku said. I nodded.

"That's what I had in mind." I said.

"A team of what exactly?" Gin said.

"Everyone. Everyone who is willing to save Toshiro." I said.

"Let's not forget that Toshiro is a bad boy. He doesn't have many people who respect him." Rangiku said.

"I know that. But let's not forget my dad is the captain of the police force." I said.

"Oh yea! 'Dat's right!" Gin said. Rangiku nods.

"Okay, so, I'll call everyone on my contact list and see if they wanna help." She said, grabbing her phone.

"Me too." I said, grabbing me. I found on particular contact.

"I bet she will happy to join." I said.

"Who?" Matsumoto said.

"The new girl, Hinamori Momo." I said.

"And why would she wanna join?" Gin said, warily.

"Because she's inlove with Toshiro." I said and dialed in her number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Momo, it's me, Ichigo."

_"What is it, Ichigo?"_

"It's Toshiro." I said. There was a slight pause.

_"What happened?"_

"He's been kidnapped by the Black Rider."

_"Kidnapped? T-That's bad! What are we gonna do?"_

"Well, I'm here with Gin and Matusomoto. We've decided that we wanna form a searching group for the Black Rider, wherever he is, Toshiro is." I said.

_"And you want me in?" _

"Hai." I said. There was silence. "Are you in or are you not?"

_"...I'm in. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."_

I smiled. "Good. In 2 hours, meet us at Bonita Cafe. Bring as much people as you can that will help us. Got it?" I said.

_"I'll try my best. Cya there."_

"Cya." I said and hung up.

"Well?" Gin said.

"She's in. You guys got anyone?" I said.

"Hai. I've got, Izuru, Ikkaku, Zanpatchi, Unohara, Yamamoto, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Byakuya, Uryu and Chad." Matsumoto said.

"Nice! What about you, Gin?" I asked.

"My uncle works as an FBI. I contacted him and he said he'll talk to his boss about it. He'll let meh know later." He said. I nodded. Gin's phone rang. "Oh, it's my uncle." He said.

"Hello?" Gin said into the phone. "...Mhm...So, your boss in?...Hai...Hai...Do you have any people who will be willing to help?...Wow...Alright, meet us at the Bonita Cafe in 2 hours, m'k?...Ja ne." Gin said.

"He's in?" Rangiku said.

"Hai." Gin nodded.

"Good. How many people is he bringing?" I asked. Gin looked at me.

"Well, his boss wants in. They've been working on Black Rider ever since the occurance with Toshiro's parents." Gin said.

"And?" Rangiku said. "Is anyone coming?"

"Oh, there are people coming." He said.

"How many?" I asked.

"...The hole FBI." He said.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: O.O! Toshiro is kidnapped? oh my...review please. more to come.


	4. The Hunt

Shattered

Chapter 4: The Hunt

He opened his icy teal eyes. He was in a dark room that was only lit was a torch on the side of the wall. There were medal bars infront of him. It looked like he was in a cell. He sat up but had a slight tug on his wrists. He looked at his wrists and noticed they were chained to the wall behind him. He looked at his surroundings. Nothing much. The cell was empty besides him being in there. And to be honest...it was kinda creepy.

Toshiro noticed a light layer of sweat on his skin. It was hot in there. He's not too good in heat. It's the one thing that will melt Hyourimaru and cause him to become gravely ill. He sighed, believing that he was this pathetic. Pathetic enough to get himself kidnapped. Toshiro paused.

_"...Where am I?" _He thought. He looked up and noticed a window that had bars infront of it. He stood, barely, and looked out of the window. It was night time. There were tall buildings with some lights on and some off. Cars were going by and some people were walking the streets. He looked at one of the signs and his eyes widened. The sign said WELCOME TO LAS VEGAS! printed in big red letters.

"Why am I in L.A.?" He said.

"Black Rider has many hide-outs. How do we know which on to search?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we have to look in every single one of them." Rukia said.

"Do you know how many there are?" Gin said.

"About 15 here in Osaka." Gin's uncle said.

"I doubt that he is willing to hide in Japan." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Uryu said.

"Think about it. We all know Japan for Japan, nee? We know every place and every building." Ichigo said, putting his hands on the table. "Why would he want to hide in a place that is familiar to us?" He said.

"You do share a valid point." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger.

"But...there's just one problem." Momo said.

"Nani?" Ichigo said.

"Where would he want to hide?" Momo asked.

"I'm thinking..." Ichigo pointed his finger to the map, where he thinks Black Rider is.

"America?" Izuru said. Ichigo nods.

"America is huge compared to us. He would want to hide their because we would not know where to start." Orihime agreed.

"So, I'm thinking Black Rider is hiding in a big state like Texas or...Nevada or something." Zanpatchi said.

"I agree." Momo said.

"We should split up into 2 teams. How many to do we have here...we have Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Zanpatchi, Gin, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yamamoto, Unohara, Chad, Byakuya and the hole FBI team which has 50 people, including me." Gin's uncle said.

"So we have 62 people." Chad said.

"So we'll split up into two groups consisting of 31 people in each." Ichigo said.

"Okay. Here is Team 1: Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu and Momo. The other teammates will be the 26 people from the FBI." Gin said.

"Hai. Then the remaining people, you'll be team two. We will leave tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. to go to America." Ichigo said.

"Will we start with Nevada first?" Momo said.

"Hai." Ichigo said. Momo nods.

"Airport. 8:00 a.m. Tomorrow morning. Be there." Gin said. They all nodded.

"Why did you kidnap me? You know my friends will come looking for me." Toshiro snapped at Black Rider, aka his dad.

"I know that. I wanted to kidnap you for many reasons." He said.

"And what is one of them?" Toshiro said, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. His father stepped forward and grabbed his son's jaw tightly in one hand.

"To cause you pain." He said.

"..!"

"You never experienced pain yet, have you?" His father sneered. "Good. Then it will a type of pain that you will never forget. Guards, slice up his back with a whip, will ya? I want his death to be slow and painful." His dad said and stepped back. A crack and then a whip indicated the guard sliced Toshiro's back. Toshiro lets a cry slip from his lips everytime the guard whipped his back. His father smiled devilishly.

"Yes! Feel the pain!" His father said. Toshiro tightly squeezed his eyes shut. "Knowing your innocent blood is being spilled is **really** amusing me! And I'm loving _**EVERY**_ second it!" Black Rider said. Toshiro lets out another cry of pain.

Momo suddnely woke from her sleep, startled. She swore he heard someone scream. But, it seemed far away, like an echo. But it was clear as day. She sat up quickly and noticed she was sweating. Did she just have a dream? A hint of what Toshiro was going through? She remembered seeing Toshiro on the floor of an empty jail cell, his wrists chained to the wall, his eyes closed, his heart not beating, and he was covered in blood. Was this a foreshadow? Momo shook her head. No. She will not think that. She will not believe that Toshiro will die or already be dead. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes, feeling rage and determination set in her. She will do whatever it takes to rescue him. Even if it means blowing her cover as a fukitaicho of the Soul Society. A captain is in trouble. And he needs help. She will rescue him...even if she dies in the process.

She got out of bed and took a shower. She lets the hot water roll over her raven hair and down her peach skin. After a moment of standing there, she shampooed her hair and got out of the water. She put on baggy shorts and a tang-top. She went outside and began training.

8:00 A.M. THE NEXT MORNING

"Good. You're all hear." Ichigo said.

"Hai." All 49 of them said.

"You ready for this?" Zanpatchi yelled. They all pumped a fist in the air.

"HELL YEAH!" They all yelled. They all bought a ticket to Amercia and boarded a secret plane, only for the FBI. But since they're working together on the case, the non-FBI members get to go on the plane too. They put their suitcases in a container.

"So, do we all know what we are doing?" Uryu said.

"Yes. The captain of Team One is Ichigo and captain of Team Two is Gin. When we get to America, Team Two will take this plane to Texas while Team One has to take a different FBI plane with Gin's uncle." Ichigo said. Team One nods.

"We got a lot of land to cover. I'm guessing this will take a long time." Gin said.

"So we gotta keep our hopes up and our ears sharp. This will not easy. And if you guys want to leave right now, you can go." Ichigo said. Everyone stayed put. Even Momo, who looked very determined, more than anyone else out of the 50 people. Ichigo smirked.

_"Everyone please get in your seats. The plane will take off in 2 minutes. Thank you."_ An announcement came. They all nodded and sat down in the chairs and strapped themselves in. Momo stared out of the window, watching Osaka behind them as the plane sets off.

Toshiro breathed heavily, unable to breath. It's gotten too hot in his cell, he's starting to hypervenilate. His back was still stinging from the whipping last night. He looked at the chains and yanked on them again, causing more blood to run down his wrist again. There were bruises around his wrists along with dried blood. The skin on his wrists were red with irritation. Toshiro tightly squeezed his eyes shut. A guard came to the bars.

"Are you alright?" She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked gentle. Toshiro turned his head away from her and coughed out some blood. He sat up and leaned against the wall.

"What...the hell...do you want?" He said, in between breaths.

"You're not the only one bing held captive here." She said. Toshiro closed his eyes. "It's been a long time, son. How have you been?" She said. Toshiro shot his eyes open and looked at her. She smiled sadly and took down her hood.

"...M-Mom?" Toshiro stammered.

"Hello, Toshiro. I'm...I'm very sorry you have to go through this. Your father is a cruel man and I never should of married him." She said.

"Why **did** you love him anyway?" Toshiro hissed.

"When I first met him, he was a gentle man. He would help others and make sure they stand up with their heads held high. He always made a difference and showed up on TV a lot. He was nicknamed 'The Miracle'. I first met him in my first day in college. We were getting a tour when I saw him, getting interviewed with a reporter. He saved a 5 year old from committing suicide. I watched him, blocking out what the guide said to us. And after his interview was over, he looked at me. He looked straight at me. Just me and no one else. He smiled at me and I smiled back. That night, he to visit me. I never expected him to come to my dorm. We sat on my bed and talked amongst ourselves, telling eachother our dislikes and likes, hobbies and all sorts. When I graduated, we were already ingaged. We moved to Osaka, build our dream house, and decided we wanted a kid. So we tried. The first time failed but the second time..." Toshiro's mom looked up at Toshiro. "You came, a healthy baby boy with pure white hair and icy teal eyes. You were an unusual child. But we made everything work out. We named you Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro meaning snow. You later found out you had strange powers and ended up being the prodigy and a captain in the Soul Society. Everything looked perfect." She said.

"So what happened?" Toshiro said.

"...When you moved out of the house to move into the Soul Society, your father went into sudden madness. He had random fits and scenes of rage, throwing things to the wall, yelling and screaming. I had no choice but to send him to an Asylum. But he escaped 2 years later. He showed up at my doorstep and warned me that when he found you...he would make sure that you will die a slow yet painful death." She explained.

"So, he suddenly turned insane?" Toshiro said. His mother nods.

"That day, I followed him here. But I got caught and ended up being held prisioner here." She said.

"Did you escape?" Tohiro said.

"Hai. No one knows I'm here actually." She said. Toshiro felt a sudden rush. A familiar rush. He sensed some soul reapers close. He smirked a little. "I know your friends are coming here. I can see into the future. Should I go tell them where you are?" She asked.

"No." Toshiro said.

"N-Nani?" She said.

"I know two amongst them are Ichigo and Momo, they're both smart. They'll figure it out on their own." Toshiro said, closing his eyes, smiling, and leaning his head against the wall before falling to darkness.

Momo and Ichigo walked down the sidewalk, side by side. They were trying to get a feel of Califoria. They took some photos in the process. As they reached a hair salon, Ichigo felt like someone was following them. He turned around and someone pulled them both into a alley.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"Please, silence. I mean no harm." She said. Ichigo stared at the woman. She had long black hair with teal eyes, the same as Toshiro's. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Ichigo said.

"I'm Toshiro's mother and I came to warn you." She said. Their eyes went wide.

"About what? Do you know where he is? Have you spoken to him?" Momo said. Toshiro's mother nods.

"I know where he is and I have spoken to him. He will not allow me to tell you exactly where he is. But...I will tell you a few things. Black Rider is keeping him in a big, old warehouse in L.A. But I will not tell you which one, for there are 4 of them. Black Rider is skillful so you better be careful." She said. When she was about to walk away, a voice caught her attention.

"Is he alright?" Momo asked. Toshiro's mother turned around.

"...I will not get into details. But he's in a lot of pain currently. You better hurry." She said and walked off. Ichigo and Momo looked at eachother and nodded.

The female guard licked her lips in lust. Toshiro shot her a warning glare, telling her to 'back off'. She simply smiled at him and ignored his demand. Instead, she stepped closer and Toshiro went backwards. She kept walking forward until Toshiro was backed into a corner.

"Get away from me." Toshiro hissed.

"Have fun with him. I know he has a fear of being raped." Black Rider said. Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked at his father.

"I'll have fun, alright. I'll try not to hurt him in the process since he is so small." The female said. Toshiro glares at her as she forcefully grabbed his jaw. She smirked evily.

"I said back off!" Toshiro yelled and shoved her off of him. Now she looked pissed.

"You're gonna regret that!" She yelled.

"Do whatever you want and take as long as you like." Black Rider and said before leaving a frightened Toshiro and a excited female guard.

"I'm gonna make sure that you'll regret what you just did! I was gonna go easy on you but now I changed my mind!" She yelled and got on top of him. He squirmed but she grabbed his wrists. "Stay still, you scum." She hissed. Toshiro pulled his eyebrows together in fright and tightly closed his eyes shut as she bent down and started kissing his neck.

_"Momo..."_ He thought.

"So, you ran into his mother?" Orihime said. Ichigo nods.

"She told us that Black Rider was keeping Toshiro is an big, old warehouse in Las Vegas." Momo said.

"Hmm. Did she tell you exactly which one?" Rukia said.

"Unfortunately, no, she didn't." Ichigo said.

"Ugh, great." Uryu complained. "Well that's very helpful."

"Urusai, Ishida. There's only 4 warehouses that fit her description! She told us some clues! So shut up or leave!" Momo scolded. Ichigo was surprised at Momo's burst. Ishida awkwardly pushed up his glassed with his pointer finger.

"I didn't even volunteer for this." He said.

"I DON'T CARE! If you don't wanna be here, fine! Leave! No one will stop ya!" Ichigo joined.

"Why do you guys waste you time on him? He's just another guy whose life is fucked up!" Ishida said.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Momo screamed. Their eyes popped wide. "He's the first friend I EVER made! I will give my life for him and if you don't, THEN FUCK YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FOR ME AND THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" She screamed again. After a moment of silence, Uryu cleared his throat.

"This is a waste of time. I'm outta here." He said and stood. As he went to his bedroom, he turned around. "You guys are pathetic." He said. Momo stood and Uryu panicked. He opened his door and slamed it behind him, locking the door.

"That little-" Momo said.

"Momo, please." Orihime said. Momo blushed out of humiliation then realised something.

"Why was I the only one speaking out?" She said.

"Huh?" Rukia said.

"I was the only one telling him to shut up besides Ichigo." Momo said, starting to get angry. "I know Orihime is gentle so I'm not yelling at her." She said. Orihime looked relaxed.

"...You're only here because Renji is here, aren't you, Rukia?" Ichigo said, finally catching on.

"No." Rukia said.

"Then why are you here?" Momo hissed.

"I'm here because...well...because of Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Nani?" Momo said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm inlove with you, Ichigo." Rukia said, blushing. Orihime's eyes went wide then they squinted. She looked down, hurt.

"R-Rukia, I-" Ichigo got cut off when Rukia pressed her lips to his. Orihime's eyes welled with tears and she walked out of the room and into her bedroom and slams the door. Ichigo pulls back. "Rukia, knock it off." He warned.

"W-why? Don't you feel the same way?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't, Rukia. Knock it off and quit trying." Momo said, cringing her nose at Rukia. She stood and went to Orihime's door. She turned around.

"And thanks for ruining Orihime's day. No, scratch that, her hole life!" Momo said.

"Nani?" Rukia said.

"Ichigo, you're so blunt. Orihime loves you!" Momo said. Ichigo nods.

"I know that. But..." He said.

"But what? You love this two-timing bitch?" Momo said, pointing at Rukia, who stood, defensive.

"You wanna repeat that?" She yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU HAVE EARS! NOW USE THEM FOR A CHANGE! YOU MAY LEARN SOMETHING!" Momo yelled. Rukia charged but Ichigo stopped her.

"Knock it off! We have to stay together!" Ichigo said. Momo closed her eyes and relaxed.

"You're right. You're right, Ichigo. Gomenesai." Momo said.

"It's okay." Ichigo said.

"We have to stay strong for Toshiro." Momo snapped open her eyes. "But I will not do **anything** if she is here." She said.

"Okay, I'm gonna work on that. Now please, try to comfort Orihime. I'll be in there in a few minutes." He said. Momo nods and walks into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. When she turned, Orihime was nowhere to be found.

"Orihime?" She said, looking around. She walked onto the patio and looked down. Nothing. "Orihime?" She called again. She walked into her bathroom and was shocked beyond belief.

He opened his eyes, but struggled to keep the open. He tried to move but his body said 'Imma thinkin' maybe **not**!'. He felt so weak...tired...scared...lonely...so many emotions ran through him. He blamed himself for being in that very cell...his death cell. He knows his close to dying. He knows he can't do anything to stop it. He's too weak to even talk.

"Toshiro..."A familiar female voice said. Toshiro swallowed before using his last amount of energy to turn his head. He looked at his mother, who was horrified about his condition. "Y-You've gotten worse. Way worse." She said. Toshiro let out a breath, felling his heard slowly slowing down. "I ran into your friends, Ichigo Kurosaki and Momo Hinamori." She said. Toshiro's eyes went wide.

"_Ichigo? Momo?...Momo..._" Toshiro thought.

"I told them a hint about your location and told them they need to hurry. And looks like I was right. They are in town, actually. In L.A. and not far. They are living in a hotel down the street. I bet that they'll be here by tonight with some back up." She said.

"..." Toshiro didn't have enough strength in him to talk.

"You...You have no energy left do you?" She said. He shook his head no. His mother became worried but then filled with determination.

"I don't care what you say. I have to tell them where you are. You are gonna live, Toshiro. They need you." She said and walked off. Toshiro smiled. He knew she was going to do that. Actually, he hoped that she would. He knew that she was right. He leaned his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw carvings on the ceilings. Some were letters and words. Others were pictures. ESCAPE ROUTE: HIDDEN DOOR -. It was written in Japanese though. Other sentences followed it. It must of been the same sentence but in different languages. He followed where the arrow pointed. He saw an outline of a door that was faint. He looked at the cell doors, eyebrows furrowed.

Orihime laid on her bathroom floor, knife in on hand. The knife was covered in blood, that also slightly coated her hand that held it. Both of her wrists and wide gashes on it with blood dripping down from it and onto the marble floor. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Tears came to Momo's eyes.

"Orihime?" She whispered. Orihime didn't move. "Orihime?" She said, a little louder. Stillness. "Orihime! Wake up!" Momo yelled.

"Momo! What happened?" Ichigo called.

"Orihime!" Momo cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She got on her knees and held Orihime in her arms, not caring if she got blood on her.

"Orihime, please! You can't do this!" Momo cried. Ichigo came into the door and froze in shock.

"O-Oh my G-God..." He said, covering his mouth. Momo looked up at him. "Get her into the car. We'll take her to the hospital." He said. She nods and carried her bridle-sattle into the car, where Ichigo waited. She puts her in the backseat and got into the passengers seat.

"Where is Rukia?" Momo asked.

"Gone. And I'm glad." He said and stepped hard on the gas pedal.

AT THE HOSTPITAL

"How is she?" Ichigo asked the doctor.

"She is stable. We're gonna kept her for a few days due to blood loss. Other than that, she's fine." The doctor said.

"Can we go see her?" Momo asked.

"I'm afraid not. You're allowed to but she doesn't want any visitors at this time." The doctor said. Ichigo looked down, sad.

"Okay. I understand." He said.

"Have a good day." The doctor said and walked off.

"I'm gonna get some food. Want some?" Momo asked.

"I'll just come along." He said.

"Hai." She said. They exited the hospital and walked across the street to McDonalds. They scanned the menu for what they want.

"I'm getting 2 large fries with a medium chocolate milkshake with 20 chicken nuggets." Ichigo said.

"Okay. I'm getting a chicken salad with medium fries and orange juice." Momo said. Ichigo nods. It was their turn and they told the cashier what the wanted. They payed the amount and waited in a different lane to revieve their food. Once they got it, they went outside and sat down on the grass and started eating their lunch.

"Mm. I love this salad." Momo said.

"Sugoi. This milkshake, AWESOME!" Ichigo sang. Momo chuckled.

"I have some bad news to tell you." Someone said. They looked up to see Toshiro's mom infront of them.

"Nani?" Momo said. She sat down and stole a fry from Ichigo.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Oh, urusai. It's just one fry." She said. Ichigo playfully glared at her and covered his fries. "Anyway, I visited Toshiro again." She said.

"Is he alright?" Ichigo asked, still guarding his food.

"No. He's dying. He doesn't have enough strength to even talk. I fear that tonight, may be his last night." Toshiro's mother said.

"No, it won't. We will go out today. After we get done eating." Momo said. Toshiro's mom nods.

"I will tell you where he is." She pointed to the warehouse down the street. "He is being held there. Black Rider isn't in the building because he's out hunting for more people to kill. Tell your friends that. And hurry or it will be too late." She said. Momo nods and Toshiro's mother dissapeared. Ichigo grabbed his phone and dialed in Gin's number.

"Gin, we got a hit. We know where Black Rider is and where Toshiro is." He said.

_"Good job. Where are they?"_

"Toshiro is being held in a warehouse down the street from out hotel. His mother found us and confronted us about it a few minutes ago."

_"Toshiro's mother? Hm, interesting. Anyway, form your team and get to that warehouse."_

"Already done." Ichigo smiled as Momo nods, hanging up her phone, telling him that the team is ready.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ... what's to say, exactly? This chapter has SO MANY emotions! Orihime tried suicide and Momo kicked Uryu and Rukia out for being bitches about not liking Toshiro [can you believe she yelled at them?]. AND NOW THEY KNOW WHERE TOSHIRO IS BUT HE IS DYING. Will they make it in time? Find out in the next chapttt! .


	5. Will I Die Today?

Shattered

Chapter 5: Will I die today?

Toshiro weakly opened his eyes, he now sees black and white. The color was completly drained out of his vision due to starvation and dehydration. He could feel his heat beat slowly, his lungs clog up with dust and mold, his limbs were numb and limp, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He rested against the wall of his darkened cell, his wrists still chained and scarred and his chest still bloody and bruised. He couldn't move, he had no energy to. He sighed, feeling like it was his last breath. He looked up. He had the courage to stand on his feet, struggling to gain his balance, and look out of the window, the only source of life outside of his cell. He smiled at the beatufiul lights of Las Vegas. And then he wondered something..._Will I die today?_

"You all ready?" Gin said. Everyone was together, everyone who is willing to risk their lives for an important 10th Division captain of the Soul Society.

"HAI!" They all yelled.

"Tell me something," Ichigo stepped forward. "Tell me why you are here. Not because of me or anyone else. Tell us all why you wanna be here and why you wanna rescue Toshiro." He said.

"I know why I wanna be here." Someone said. Everyone turned and made a gap. A red spikey red-haired fukitaicho of captain Byakuya stepped forward. "My name is Abarai Renji. I've known the little squirt since I was young. He made a difference. I remember him running a marathon for lung cancer. His sister died from that and he wanted to raise money and donate it to a family that in need. But the marathon turned into a disaster. Toshiro got hit by a car and was diagnosed with lung cancer. It...was completly shocking...and most of all, heart breaking." Renji said, sadly looking down.

"I have reasons." Someone else said, stepping forward. "My name is Izuru Kira. Ever since my parents died, Toshiro has kinda been nice to me. He lost his parents when he was young and he felt bad for others that went through the same thing. Even though he knows his parents are still alive, his father is trying to kill him and his mother is trying to help Toshiro stay alive. I wanna be there for Toshiro like he was for me." Izuru said, tear welling up in his eyes. Matsumoto pats his shoulder. "I wanna -sniff- show him that everyone here cares deeply for him -sniff-." He continued and covered his mouth with his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. Rangiku hugged him tightly.

"Toshiro Hitsuagaya can be snotty and cold." Someone else said. They all looked at Gin Ichimaru. "But we never really knew that he had reasons why he acted like that, not because that he is the Prince of Ice, it's because of his past. He told me that he keeps on running from his past, hoping to never encounter it ever. But, look where we are standing, we're in a life-death situation." Gin said. They all nodded.

"Toshiro is my hero." Momo said. They all looked at her. "When I first came here a few days ago, Toshiro was my first friend. He and I both knew that it wasn't gonna be easy with him being a bad boy. I've been bullied frequently but Toshiro has been there to stop it, even though he gets hurt sometimes. I know he is hurt now. I know he's in so much pain, he's loosing hope. I have to be there to save him like the way he saved me. I love him, after all. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Momo said.

"And I've known Toshiro my whole life. All those things you all said were true. Toshiro, I admit, can be a brat. But, everytime I needed someone, he'd be there for me. We shared memories, good and bad, and laughed at ourselves for being such idiots. I've witnessed the true Toshiro. I want him to be alive so he can witness the true me." Ichigo said.

"You guys all ready for this? Do you guys really wanna risk you lives for Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto said. They all pumped thier fists in the air and shouted as loud as they could.

"HHAAIIII!" They all shouted.

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows, he swore he could of just heard a lot of people yelling 'hai!'. They sounded close. So Toshiro gathered the small amount of energy he had left and stoof up. He grabbed the window-sill and looked out. A group of people were running into the building he was in. He recognized a lot of them; Gin, Izuru, Ichigo, Zanpatchi, Renji, Matsumoto, Yamamoto, Shuuhei, Byakuya, a lot of people from FBI, and...Toshiro smiled a little...Momo. Momo looked up at made eyecontact with Toshiro. Toshiro heard some rattling behind him. He froze and turned around. His father was there. He grabbed Toshiro's throat. Toshiro coughed and grabbed his arm in a weak grip.

"Your friends are here. How the hell did they know where you are?" Black Rider hissed. Toshiro coughed but didn't answer.

"...E...Easy..."Toshiro managed to say.

"Hmm?" Black Rider said, confused.

"I...focused my...spiritual...pressure and...formed a...hell butterfly...and sent it to...them." Toshiro continued. His father yelled in anger and threw him to the ground. Toshiro hit the ground and whimped a little.

"Why did you do that?" Black Rider yelled.

"...So...you can be turned in." Toshiro said. His father laughed.

" 'Turned in'? Haha! You and what army?" He said.

"Us." Someone said. Black Rider looked up. Ichigo was there with everyone else by his side. The FBI people had their guns aimed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Toshiro's father said.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and say 'hello' to my friends." Ichigo said. The FBI people un-did safety mode with a 'click'.

"You better back away, or else you'll get shot." Momo said, stepping forward. His father side-glance at the wall, where the secret entrance is.

"You know, you guys shouldn't underestimate me." He said, slowing inching his way to the wall.

"Oh? And why's that?" Renji said.

"Because I have some tricks up my sleeve." Black Rider said and went for the wall. A yellow forefield stopped him. He slammed into it and fell to the ground.

"Did you do that?" Matsumoto asked. They all shook their heads no.

"And you shouldn't underestimate me, Black Rider." Someone said, coming out of the wall behind Black Rider.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said. Orihime looked bad-ass. She wore black skinnyjeans with knee-high high-heels. She had a zippedup leather vest. Her wrists were wrapped in bandages. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Her bangs laid on her forehead and the blue hairclips laid on the side of her head. Her grey eyes had a light layer of eyeliner and mascara. She put a hand on her hip.

"I'll make myself clear, do NOT hurt any of my friends or I WILL hurt you." She threatened, anger in her voice. Black Rider laughed and stood. He turned around and faced.

"HAHA! You think that you can hurt me? You're a girl-" 'BAM!' Orihime lifted her food and kicked him in the cheek, sending him the ground. All of their mouths dropped open.

"I learned all Martial Arts and I'm a profession martial artist. I can take you down with my hands behind my back. Who knows, I may actually try it." She said. Black Rider stood and charged for her. She scoffed. "Bad. Mistake." She said. She ran to him and dove under him. He stopped and before he could turn, he was face first into the ground. Orihime had a foot on his back, her heel digging into his back. She signaled for the FBI to come in. One of them came in and hand-cuffed Black Rider. Orihime took her foot off. Ichigo came in and hugged Orihime as tight as he could. Orihime's eyes widened.

"I was so worried about you." He said.

"Ichigo, I saw you kiss Rukia." Orihime said. Ichigo lets go of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Correction, she kissed me. I pushed her away and Momo kicked her out. Rukia was only here because I was. But I didn't feel the same way she felt about me. I have my eye on someone else." Ichigo said. Orihime smirked and looked down. _Good job, Momo_, Orihime thought.

"And who may that be?" She said.

"You." Ichigo said. Orihime looked up. Ichigo leaned in, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her grey orbs closed and she wrapped her arms around his back. Everyone wrinkled their nose.

"Yuck." Gin said. Momo ran to Toshiro's side. Toshiro's eyes were closed, his body scared and bruised. Momo grabbed his wrists and used her spiritual energy and broke the chains off of his wrists.

"Toshiro?" Momo said, furrowing her eyebrows. Toshiro didn't move. "Toshiro? Please, wake up." Momo begged and shook him. Toshiro still didn't move. "Toshiro!" Momo cried. They all watched in sadness, fearing that they were too late to save Toshiro's life.

Momo held Toshiro in her arms and held him close to her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Toshiro...don't die on me, please. I love you. Open your eyes." She begged. But Toshiro still didn't move. Momo lowered her head onto Toshiro's chest and cried.

"Where am I?" Toshiro said, his voice echoing. "How did I get here? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not, master." A voice came. Toshiro turned.

"Hyourimaru." He said.

"It's been a while, little one." Hyourimaru said and bowed.

"Hyourimaru, where am I?" Toshiro asked.

"You're in the afterlife." Hyourimaru said.

"I thought you said I wasn't dead." Toshiro said. Hyourimaur shook his head and walked toward his master.

"You aren't dead, I assure you. But it's time to wake up. You have people waiting for you, people who love you. Don't keep them waiting." Hyourimaru said. Toshiro smiled and looked down.

"Like Momo?" He said. Hyourimaru nods.

"Momo is crying currently. She needs you, master. It is time to wake up." Hyourimaru said, reaching his hand out and put it on his master's head. Toshiro closed his eyes and lets himself get sucked into reality.

"Toshiro..." Momo cried into his chest. She gripped him in her arms. She lifted her head pressed her lips to his forehead. "I love you and I miss you. Please, wake up." She said. Toshiro still didn't move, which caused Momo to cry harder. She squeezed her eyes shot.

"...-groan-..." Momo popped open her eyes as he heard the soft moan come from underneath her. She lifted her head and looked at him. After a long minute, Toshiro pulled his eyebrows together and groaned softly before opened his foggy teal eyes.

"Toshiro." Momo said, happily. Toshiro blinked a few times to get back his vision.

"...Momo..." He said, weakly.

"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna live, alright?" Momo said. Toshiro slightly smiled and nodded.

"He's okay!" Momo said to everyone, who yelled and cheered.

"Gin! Call an ambulance. Izuru can you carry him?" Momo said. Izuru came in and lifted Toshiro to his chest and carried him bridle-sattle. Toshiro opened his eyes and rested his head on his friends' shoulder,

"Hey, Izuru." Toshiro said. Izuru looked down at him.

"Hello, my friend." He said. Toshiro smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

THE END

Author's Note: FINALLY! After a few days of trying to update my stories, IT FINALLY LETS ME! Anyway, this story isn't over yet, we still don't know how Toshiro feels about Momo or if they end up together. review plz and lemme know how you like or dislike this chapter! Ariagto


	6. Recovery

Shattered

Chapter 6: Recovery

"How is he, Unohara?" Momo asked as she walked into the clinic in the Soul Society. Unohara was sitting on Toshiro's bed, patching up his wounds while he was still asleep. Unohara looked up at Momo and smiled.

"He's doing just fine." Unohara said. Momo smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad. You may telling me when he wakes up? I...wanna tell him somthing." Momo said, shyly. Unohara nods.

"Sure thing." Unohara said. Momo nods and walked off. She sighed as she walked down the hallway, heading to the meeting for taichos and fukitaichos. She bowed back at some soul reapers who bowed at her. Toshiro has been hospitalized for about 2 or 3 days now. He has been showing sign of recovering but he hasn't shown signs of waking up. Momo closed her eyes and sighed. She walked into the room where the meeting was being held. The room was full of laughter, chating, and conversations. Momo scanned the room. She admits, seeing this scene before her PISSES her off. They're acting like the incident with Toshiro never happened. She growled and sat down next to her subordinate, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Konichiwa, taicho." He greeted her. Momo rested her chin on the palm.

"Hi." She growled. Ichigo stared at him.

"You're not in a good mood." He said. She looked at him.

"No. I'm not." She said.

"Why? What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"It's what's going on that pisses me off." She said. Ichigo looked around the room.

"The meeting?" He quessed.

"Wrong. The people in the meeting." She said. He raised an eyebrow at his raven haired taicho.

"What about them?" He asked. Momo looked at her idiot of a subordinate.

"Look at him." She said. Ichigo scanned the room, looking at every person in the room. They were happy and full of joy. They acted like nothing was wrong and nothing will ever be. Ichigo raised and an eyebrow and looked at his taicho.

"They're completly oblivious. I get what you mean, now. It honestly kinda makes me mad a little too." He said. She raises her head and slams her hands to the table.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Alright! Everyone settle down, settle down." Yamamoto boomed. The room slowly got quiet. "As you all know, Toshiro Hitsugaya has finally been rescued from enemy hands and has shown a great deal of recovery." Yamamoto said. Orihime, Matsumoto, Momo, Gin, Izuru, Ichigo, Chad, and Zanpatchi were the only ones who clapped their hands. Yamamoto glances over the room, giving everyone else a glare. "Do the rest of you no like Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked.

"It's not like he did anything wrong, people!" Orihime yelled and stood, knocking her chair to the ground and grabbing everyones' attention. "All he did was serve the Soul Society was a great deal of bravery and loyalty! He didn't do anything wrong! What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Orihime said.

"I agree, people." Gin said and stood. They all looked at him. "You guys remember that time when Aizen took control of meh and I started attackin' the Soul Society?" Gin asked. They all nodded. "Who was there to help me push Aizen aside? I mean, yeah, he's kinda bipolar and stuff. But, he's kinda nice once you get to know him." Gin said. Momo stood.

"He's my first friend. I love him and not in that 'I love you as a friend' type. But I'm inlove with Toshiro. I see things in him that a lot of you don't." She said.

"No one knows Toshiro like Momo and I do." Ichigo said and stood.

"And I owe you guys a thanks." Someone said.

"Eh?" They all said and looked at the doorway. A boy stood there. He wore a black kimono with a white obi. Over top of the black kimono, was a white captains' robe. He wore his sword on his back with a green sash holding it across his chest and over his right shoulder. He had spikey white hair and icy teal eyes. He was Hitsugaya-taicho, captain of the 10th division. And he looked VERY healthy.

"T-Toshiro." Ichigo said.

"Hey, Ichigo." Toshiro said. Momo ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Toshiro slightly smiled and hugged her back.

"Daijoubu?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Hinamori." He said. Momo lets go of him and his friend surrounded him. They all were happy that he was recovered but something was off about Toshiro. He had this sad look in his eyes and they all noticed that.

"Toshiro, are you alright? You look sad." Izuru said.

"Hm?" Toshiro looked at him. "Oh, no, it's fine. I'm alright. I'm, uh, just tired. That's all. I'm gonna be in my headquarters if anyone needs me." He said. They all looked at eachother, concerned, before bowing at the 10th division captain before he left the room.

"Something is off about him." Ichigo stated.

"Ya think?" Gin said.

"No wait, don't answer that question, Ichigo." Izuru said, sarcastically. They all laughed. Ichigo laughed sarcastically at him.

"Ahahaha, very funny." He said. Orihime walks over to Ichigo and buried her face into his chest.

"You alright?" He asked. She shook his head no.

"They hurt." She said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows together.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed. You need some rest." He said. She nods. Ichigo bent down and carried his lover bridle-saddle to his headquarters. Momo walked out of the room and watched Toshiro round a corner. She watched the direction he went with concern in her eyes. She's worried about him. Something is off. But...will she be able to make him feel better? She hasn't even confessed to him yet.

Toshiro opened his door and walked into his headquarters, shutting the door behind him. He took off his sword and carefully sets it against the wall. He laid face down in his bed and rolled on to his back. He stared at the blank ceiling. A memory flashed in his mind. He shook it out of his head and covered his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He shook his head.

_"Don't let myself remember ANY of it! I can't bare these haunted memories!"_ Toshiro thought. He opened his eyes and sighed. He climbed under his blanket and pulled it over his head. After a hour of being wide awake, his eyelids shut slowly and he drifted off into sleep.

Momo walked around the corner. She's trying to find Toshiro's headquarters. He wasn't in his dorm. But, Toshiro's headquarters was moved and no one told her where its new place was. She has been searching around the Soul Society for about 2 hours [yeah, it's pa-retty big]. She sighed, frustrated. It's like a game of cat and mouse, but different. The cat is hunting the mouse down but to eat it, to caress it. But the mouse is pushing the cat away and running away from it. She knows exactly what game he is playing. She knows he just wants to be alone but she has to tell him. She has to tell him that she loves him and that she will love him forever and ever. Endless. For eternity. She didn't get a chance to but nothong will stop her now. Even he tells her that he hates her, it'll hurt, but she will still love him.

Momo rounded another corner and searched every door. Still, nothing. No sign of him. She opened a door and paused. She coud tell this is where Toshiro was. She slowly walked in and silently shuts the door behind her. She noticed his zantpackuto laying against the wall. She looked at the bed, where Toshiro lay asleep. He was on his back, the right side of his head resting gently against the pillow. His white hair sprawled out on the pillo. He had on his right arm on his stomach and his left arm was laying on the bed, the bed of his hand on the pillow next to his head. The blanket covered his waist and down. He looked very peaceful...and kind of cute [^.^]. Momo gently sat down on the bed. Toshiro sturred a little and opened his icy teal eyes. He looked at him and stared at her, his eyes half-way open. He rubbed his eye and sat up.

"...Momo?" He said.

"Hey, Shiro-chan." She said. He looked at her with a weak glare.

"Don't call me Shiro." He said. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. He stared at her, his eyes wide a little.

"Same old Shiro-chan." She said. Toshiro furrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to fight back but clamped it back shut. He looked down and clutched the blanket in his fists. "Toshiro, I'm sorry." She said. He looked up at her. "I never wanted this to happen to you, you of all people." She said. He stared at her before pressing his forehead to hers. She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He came closer and wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight and close.

"...I'm sorry that I put you through that. I know you were scared and worried. Gomen." Toshiro said in the crock of her neck. She smiled and puts her lips to the skin of his neck.

"It's alright." She whispered. He clutched her captains' robe and drew her closer. "I also have to tell you something." She said.

"Nani?" He said.

"I've felt like this for a while now. And I never got a chance to tell you this and I want to tell you it now." Momo said. Toshiro pulled his head back and looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, actually. It's just..." She said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Just what?" He said.

"...I love you, Shiro-chan." She said. His eyes widened, for he knew that she was not talking about 'I love you as a friend' type of love. His eyes widened because he now knows that she loves him. For real.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: here's to cliff hangers! HALLELUJUAH!


	7. Reveal

Shattered

Chapter 7: Reveal

"I love you, Shiro-chan." Momo said. His eyes widened, for he knew that she was not talking about 'I love you as a friend' type of love. His eyes widened. He was stunned. He wasn't use to someone saying that they loved him. It was all new to him. He blinked a few times before gathering himself and looked down.

"Shiro-chan...I know what happened to you really crushed you. And I can tell you need someone. I'm trying to be there for you but why won't you let me?" Momo said. Toshiro pressed his lips together, tears stung his eyes.

"Because I'm scared." He said. Momo furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"...When I was young, and before my parents divorced, my father was my idol. He was everything to me. He was the only one I let in, they only one who I let see my heart. And then..." Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. "Then my dad caught my mom cheating on him...with my older brother."

"..!"

"Shocker, I know. It tore the family apart and it tore me and my father apart. My dad divorced my mom 2 months later. My dad took custody of my older brother and I was stuck with my mom. We got a long and everything was starting to heal. But...5 months after the divorce, we got a phone call. It was about the murder of my brother. FBI and Police did what the could and about 3 months later, they finally caught the person. It was my father. He killed my older brother and admitted it in court the next day. I was there. He looked me dead in the eye and said 'You're next'. But my mother and everyone else knew I didn't do anything wrong." Toshiro explained.

"So, you're scared that...letting someone in, the past will happen again?" Momo said. Toshiro nodded and exhaled a staggered breath.

"I know my father is still out there. I know he will still come for me. But...I'm not strong enough to handle him." He said. Momo hugged him tightly against her.

"I promise I will not let him touch you, okay? You're safe. Ichigo, Orihime, and everyone else will be here to protect you." She said.

"Everyone but Rukia and Uryu, nee?" Toshiro said.

"They're assholes, forget them." Momo lets go of him and looks him in the eye. "Just focus on what is in front of you." She said.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Toshiro said.

"Focus on your future, your friends, and...me." Momo said. Toshiro stared at her. "I know you're shattered from your past and from your father but know this, whatever happened in your past will NEVER make me stop loving you for you. Okay?" Momo said. Toshiro pulled his eyebrows together and nods. She leaned in gently pressed her lips to his. Toshiro's eyes widened. His first kiss. And his...first love. Can he handle it? Can he handle it all?

Momo gently pulled her head back and sighed.

"You don't feel the same way about me, do you?" She said.

"M-Momo, I-"

"-No, no need to explain. I've been rejected so many times it's not even funny." Momo said and stood.

"Momo, stop!" Toshiro said before she was able to get to the door. She paused and slowly turned her head and looked at him. "Just, stop! Okay? You didn't give me a chance to tell you something." He said.

"What do you mean? Tell me what?" She said. He sighed and clutched the blanket.

"Sit down." He said.

"Toshiro-"

"-Sit. Down." He said, sounding serious. "And that's not a question." He said. She sighed before hesitantly sitting down next to him.

"Nani?" She said.

"...You didn't let me explain myself. When you asked me if I could be your friend, my heart pounded. No one has ever asked me that except for Ichigo. And knowing that everyone at the school totally hates me, doesn't really boost my self-esteem. But when I looked at you after you asked me that, I knew you really wanted to be my friend. And I wanted to be yours. The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to be by your side." Toshiro said.

"What are you saying?" She said. Toshiro sighed and looked down.

"I feel the same way you do, Hinamori. I...I'm in love with you." He said. Momo stared at him before smiling. She leaned in and caught Toshiro off guard. She pressed her lips to his once again but this time, he reacted quickly. He closed his eyes and kissed back, putting his hand on the side of her neck. Momo smiled against his lips and gently pinned him to the bed.

_"So seductive...my turn."_ Toshiro thought. He flipped over so that he was now ontop. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck as they entered a make-out session. After a moment, they seperated to fill air back into thier lungs.

"So, let me ask you something." Momo said.

"Nani?" Toshiro said.

"Can you let go of your past and move on into your future?" Momo said. Toshiro stared at her before smiling and closing his eyes. He leaned in so that their lips were close.

"I'll try to...but will you help me?" He whispered. He smiled when she tried to lean in for a kiss. He pulled his head back, suddenly feeling playful.

"Hai. I promise." She said. He chuckled and finally stopped teasing her and kissed her tenderly.

Outside, in the pouring rain, a man stood there. He had icy teal eyes and short brown hair. His clothes and skin were soaked from the pouring rain. He was infront of a house, looking into a window. He watched his son make-out with a mysterious girl. He squinted his eyes and was finally able to recognize her. She was his sons' childhood friend, Momo Hinamori. Toshiro was inlove with her. He smiled wickedly. Another weakness exposed.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kawaii and sugoi! FINALLY! A hook up between the LONG-WAITED couple! You want me to make a sequel? x evil grin x you all know Shiro-chan's father is still out there. AND HE WAS WATCHING! and what does 'another weakness exposed mean'? [Duh, I bet you know what 'weakness exposed' meant] but...does he have plans for Momo? I already have an idea on the sequel...do you want another? Hmm? REVIEW. If you do, I'll do as you command ^=^ arigato!


End file.
